I Won't Fall for him this Time
by ruthiez-angel
Summary: The Simpsons return to the ranch where they went when Homer wrote his song about Flanders, but of course that means that Lisa will see her old crush, Luke again. They didn't exactly part on friendly terms. Lisa swears to herself that she won't fall for hi
1. Chapter 1

I of course don't own and characters written about in this story, although that would be really cool, but I hope you like it. Also just so you know this is going to be really short, but if people seem to like it I will write a longer part for the next chapter, promise.

"So Lisa are you excited to see your boyfriend again" Maggie asked teasingly. "What boyfriend, I don't have a boyfriend" Lisa said looking at her now 5 year old little sister. Lisa was now 12 and Bart 14. "Ok, whatever you say" Maggie said in an annoying voice "But if he's not your boyfriend then why are you blushing." Who was Maggie referring too and why was she blushing well here's what happened.

---Flashback to the day Before---

"Bart! Its so great to have you home again" Marge Simpson yelled so loud that their next door neighbor Ned Flanders opened his front door and called out "Marge, is everything all right?" "Of course Ned, I didn't mean to scare you, but Bart's home" Marge called to her neighbor. Where had Bart been? I guess I should tell you, Bart had been sent to juvie, and now obviously was home. "We should take a vacation to celebrate" Homer said. "Well Bart where do you want to go" Marge asked him. He turned to look at Lisa and smirked "I think we should go back to that ranch we went to years ago" Bart said.

---End of Flashback---

So that's how Lisa ended up in the car with Maggie teasing her about her old crush on Luke. She fell deep into thought wondering if perhaps he had forgiven her. She pulled herself out of her thoughts when she heard Bart say "Yeah, we saw this really cool movie called Harry Potter and there was this one guy, Malfoy who was really cool." So that explained the new smirk and haircut, he was trying to act like Draco Malfoy from the Harry Potter movies Lisa thought to herself.

The years had really changed them all. Homer had lost quite a bit of weight, he was by no means skinny and never would be, but he was no longer as fat. Marge hadn't really changed that much over the years though, but she had written another book. This one not about her poor relationship with Homer, much to Lisa's relief. Bart, as mentioned before had gone to juvie, it was really a case of the straw that broke the camels back, finally the police got so mad about Bart being out of control that they finally got something done. Though it was sad that the first thing they ever got done was to send Bart away. He now sported a Draco Malfoy like look and had had some sense knocked into him by being in juvie, if nothing else he had gotten tougher looking. Lisa had ditched the little red dress and now preferred a more laid back style if jeans and usually a t-shirt. Her hair had gotten longer and the spikes had disappeared, she now wore it up most of the time and last but not Maggie had gotten over her pacifier and now took to wearing a blue dress instead of her old baby outfit, but other then that not much had changed in Maggie.

I will not fall for him this time Lisa thought to herself, it probably won't be that hard considering that when we saw each other last he hated me. "Earth to Lis" Bart's voice called her out of her thoughts. "Yeah Bart" Lisa answered. "Do you remember why we came here last time, I can't remember" Bart asked. "I remember it was because Dad wrote that song about Ned Flanders and we got annoyed at hearing it too much so we decided to get away and we came here" Lisa said sounding slightly miserable, but Bart being who he was didn't notice and started to talk to Homer about their escapade with the beavers.

Lisa took out a book and was intent on finishing it, she had just finished when Marge said "Look kids we're here." Lisa looked out the window noticing that the old ranch hadn't changed a bit. She hopped out of the car, immediately tripped on a rock she stumbled and was sure she was going to fall and had closed her eyes when a deep voice asked "Are you ok miss?"

Lisa opened her eyes and found her self staring into deep blue eyes that left he breathless. "I'm fine she managed to squeak out. He righted her and she looked over him, he was 17 now and he looked it. He had defiantly only gotten better looking as he grew up. "I'm Luke, and welcome to our ranch" he said extending his hand and she took it in her own shaking it. "Lisa" she said breathlessly. Something flickered behind his eyes and she was sure that he recognized her. "Lisa" he said "that name seems familiar." He raked his hand through his blonde hair and shrugged. "Well it's nice to meet you, maybe we can ride together sometime" he suggested with a heart melting smile. "Yeah that sounds like fun" she said with a bright smile. He turned to leave and she sighed. I thought you weren't going to fall for him this time her inner voice teased.

Well that's all for now if you tell me if you like it, tell me if you didn't.. R&R please, I would really appreciate it. I will keep going if you like it.


	2. The Beauty of Nature

Disclaimer: Again don't own The Simpson's or any other characters mentioned in this story… sadly.

They were all unpacking, and Lisa was thinking about how Luke had changed. She didn't know if she was happy that he didn't remember her or not though. On the one hand it meant that she had another chance with him, but on the other if he suddenly remembered her she would be in big trouble. So you want another chance with him huh, so much for not falling for him again her inner voice mocked.

"Whatcha thinking about Lis" Bart's voice asked from close by. She jumped about 5 feet in the air and turned to see Bart standing right behind her. "Bart! You scared me" she screeched. "Whoa Lis, no need to try and make me deaf" he joked with a smirk. She just rolled her eyes at him and walked outside decided to toke the opportunity to look around, see if anything had changed.

She had reached the places where the horses were kept when she ran into Luke again. He was saddling up to take a ride on one of the horses. "Hey Lisa" he called to her "Want to take a ride?" "Sure" Lisa said nervously. He grabbed her one of the saddles and she went to work, but unluckily she didn't know how to do it. Suddenly his hands were on hers helping her saddle the horse. "See that's how you do it" he said smiling at her "and you made a good choice of horse by the way." "Thanks for helping me and what's its name" Lisa asked him. "Duchess" he told her as he helped her up. He got on his horse "Do you know how to ride" he asked her. "It's been a few years, but I'm pretty sure I still remember how" Lisa told him.

They started to ride along a trail Lisa hadn't gone on last time. They began to talk Lisa told him some basic information about her, things she had told him last time that he didn't remember and she was told things about him that she had forgotten and things that were completely new to her. "So do you have a boyfriend" Luke asked her after they had been riding for awhile. What would prompt him to ask that she thought to herself, but aloud she said "No, what about you, do you have a girlfriend?" "No" he answered, but after that they kind of lapsed into silence.

They arrived in a beautiful clearing some time later and he dismounted, she copied his movements and landed firmly on the ground. They tied up the horses and he led her to a cliff. She gasped "You can see everything from here" she said. He nodded "It's really beautiful, isn't it" he said. She nodded agreeing with him.

They headed back awhile later and as they rode they talked. She told him about her family and some of their adventure they arrived back at the ranch laughing.

They looked around and Lisa checked her watch. "Wow, I didn't realize we were gone for so long" she commented. "What time is it" he asked her. "6:30" she answered. "Oh come on we're late for dinner" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her after him. They entered the eating area and everyone looked at them. Luckily Luke had dropped her hand because Maggie was staring at the two of them. She quickly went to join her family.

"So where were you and Luke" Maggie said teasing her. "We went for a horseback ride. "Not on the same horse I hope" Marge said. "Mom of course not" Lisa said looking at her mother as if she were nuts. They were eating a delicious dinner. That was another thing that Lisa loved about the ranch the amazing food.

Later they had all gotten read for bed and Lisa lay there, everyone else was already asleep. A blonde haired, blue eyed guy came to mind and she thought about Luke.

The next morning she and Luke rode out to the cliff again. "I remember you now" Luke exclaimed "You're that city slicker who gave Clara the wrong directions to the ranch years ago!" He then backed her up until she was at the cliff's edge and she fell off. "I'm sorry Luke" she screamed as she fell "I'm too young to die!"

Suddenly she sat up in a cold sweat. It had only been a dream, but it had seemed so real. She was breathing hard from fright and she glanced at her watch, it was still quite early, but she knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. So she got dressed and left a note for her parents telling them that she had gone out to watch the sunrise.

She walked out to a place where she could watch the sunrise and she clutched the lilac colored sweater tighter to her, it was colder then she had expected, but she would deal. Suddenly she heard a voice "Is anyone sitting here?" She looked up to see Luke grinning at her. "Nope, seats free" she said with an equally silly grin. He sat down beside her. "You're up early" he commented. "I could say the same thing to you" she said. "Do you watch the sun come up a lot" he asked her. "I try" she said "How about you?" "Every once in a while, but I've never watched it with another person before" he told her. They soon lapsed into silence and watched the sun come up. She found herself leaning contentedly against him, by the time the sun was up.

"Do you like it up here" he asked her. "Yeah, it really brings you back to nature. We don't really get a lot of that in Springfield, sometimes it can get easy just to forget how beautiful nature is" she told him. "Lisa, do you like poetry" he asked her. "Yeah, I love it. Why" she asked. "Well I got this book of poetry for my birthday and I think you might enjoy to reading it with me. Maybe tomorrow at sun rise" he said looking at her. "That sounds lovely" she told him breathlessly. Now, Lisa thought wryly would be the time in a book where the main characters would kiss, but this wasn't a book and she knew something would come along and ruin it. He leaned into her. Or maybe not she thought, but then "Hey Lis" a loud voice called.

Luke moved back and Lisa stood up "Yes Bart" she said through clenched teeth. "Mom and Dad are looking for you" he said. "I left a note" she said. "Yeah, I know, but mom was worried" he said with a smirk. "Fine, then we better go reassure her" Lisa said anger at her brother radiating from her "Sorry Luke, I better go. My mom is a HUGE worrywart" Lisa told him. "It's ok and understandable with a daughter as pretty as you" he said with a smile and walked off "I'll see you later."

Lisa started walking towards the cabin "Come on Bart" she said angrily. She entered the cabin and said "Hey sorry if you were worried about me mom." "What we got your note, we weren't worried" her mom said. "But Bart said" Lisa trailed off at that, just because she was stupid enough to believe Bart didn't mean everyone had to know.

Shouldn't you be glad her inner voice said, I thought you didn't want to fall for him again. Oh be quiet, she told it.

Ok so that's all for now. Please review! Hope this one was long enough for you and hope you liked it.


End file.
